Eu Duvido - DRAMIONE
by Clara Riddle Jackson
Summary: Naquele momento, quando o relógio beirava às onze da noite de um sábado no qual poderia estar aproveitando para dedicar-se a ótimas leituras, estava ali, relendo e corrigindo o trabalho dos amigos. Às vezes, quando já estava cansada de colocar os pingos nos "is", Hermione se perguntava a razão de fazer aquilo.


\- _Você não acha, Mione?_ – a pergunta veio do outro lado da sala comunal, e a morena, a quem tinha sido dirigida a palavra, apenas assentiu, sem de fato prestar atenção no que havia sido dito. Havia aprendido, durante as horas que passava com os meninos, que era melhor não perguntar, apenas dizer que sim, se não quisesse arrumar uma discussão. Naquele momento, quando o relógio beirava às onze da noite de um sábado no qual poderia estar aproveitando para dedicar-se a ótimas leituras, estava ali, relendo e corrigindo o trabalho dos amigos. Às vezes, quando já estava cansada de colocar os pingos nos "is", Hermione se perguntava a razão de fazer aquilo.

Distraidamente mordia a ponta de sua pena, os olhos grandes e ágeis devorando cada uma das linhas com atenção. Como plano de fundo havia o crepitar suave do fogo e a conversa entre Ronald e Harry, ocasionalmente interrompida por uma risada escandalosa de um dos dois, o que fazia com que parasse o trabalho, os encarasse com uma sobrancelha erguida, negasse em desaprovação e logo voltasse ao seu afazer. Gestos quase mecânicos para uma tediosa noite de sábado. Os três faziam parte do pequeno grupo de almas que preferia ficar na sala, ao invés de sair para conversar ou participar de alguma festa secreta, como pessoas normais faziam nas noites de sábado. _"Pessoas normais não são perseguidas por grandes gênios do mal que querem acabar com a comunidade bruxa",_ pensou Hermione, mas não chegou a externalizar a constatação.

De repente, quando chegou ao meio da penúltima folha do trabalho de Ronald – que, por acaso, já estava completamente rabiscado com suas correções vermelhas –, o cenho da menina franziu em desaprovação, e ela aproximou-se da página, erguendo-a da mesa para observar mais claramente. Leu a frase outra vez. Releu. Tentou capturar o contexto. O que era... Com uma expressão nada feliz, a garota pigarreou, alcançando a atenção dos garotos – _Ron..._ – começou ela, sem conseguir tirar os olhos do pergaminho. A repressão era audível em sua voz – _O que exatamente é "impulsível"?_

O ruivo soltou uma exclamação de aparente incredulidade, empertigando-se na cadeira onde estava e empurrando-a para trás. Hermione já havia se cansado de dizer que cadeiras não eram balanço, portanto apenas esperava o momento no qual ele se estatelaria no chão para que, enfim, pudesse soltar um agraciado "eu avisei". – _Ora, Hermione, finalmente eu sei alguma palavra que não sabe!_ – esnobou o menino, ao que recebeu um olhar descrente da morena. Ela já estava esperando pelo pior – _Impulsível é quando algo pode ser impulsionado._

Antes que fosse dada qualquer resposta por parte da garota, Harry explodiu em uma gargalhada ao lado do amigo, que o olhou cheio de ódio, o rosto ardendo em vermelho. Hermione, por sua vez, largou a folha na mesa e enterrou o rosto entre as mãos, pensando em chorar. – _Eu não..._ – tentou ela, esfregando os olhos cansados com as costas das mãos. Aquilo não podia estar acontecendo com ela – _Eu não achei que... –_ palavras não vinham até sua boca com coerência, atropelavam-se antes que pudessem ser formadas. Tudo o que ela queria fazer era enrolar aquele pergaminho e usá-lo para espancar Ronald. _Impulsível_. Era só o que lhe faltava. Com um suspiro longo a menina jogou a cabeça para trás, ainda sob o olhar confuso de Ronald e a gargalhada histérica de Harry, e, segurando as lágrimas de raiva, empurrou a cadeira para longe da mesa, largando a pena que tinha entre os dedos sobre o material, levantando-se logo em seguida. – _Eu preciso de um pouco de ar._

E, com isso, Hermione tomou seu caminho para fora da sala comunal, os pés batendo com força contra as pedras. Quando o quadro da mulher gorda rodou para que saísse, ela ainda podia escutar o final da risada do moreno e o outro perguntando, incessantemente, o que havia feito daquela vez.

A verdade era que Hermione estava cansada. Não falaria aquilo em voz alta, mas estava cansada da estupidez dos amigos, da infantilidade que os dois se recusavam a abandonar. Eles já tinham quinze anos, afinal, era hora de parar com algumas idiotices, como inventar palavras daquela forma. Ela era uma grande fã dos neologismos, mas não podia aceitar aquele tipo de coisa. Nem Harry, e muito menos Ronald, eram algum Shakespeare para fazer aquele tipo de coisa. E, não bastasse, ela ainda fora obrigada a escutá-los a semana inteira sobre o tal "desafio" que tinham proposto um ao outro. Apenas ao lembrar disso, bufou audivelmente, fazendo seu caminho pelos corredores silenciosos senão por seus passos pesados.

Durante os últimos sete dias, Harry e Ron só sabiam falar sobre garotas. Sobre beijar garotas, sobre peitos, sobre cabelo, sobre coisas que, definitivamente, não interessavam nem abarcavam Hermione. E, é claro, tinham que deixar tudo mais ridículo, propondo um ao outro o desafio de beijar garota X ou Y. A morena já não tinha mais paciência para escutá-los murmurando, aos risos, sobre como fulana beijava mal ou como seria impossível que um deles conquistasse ciclana. Impossível. _Impulsível_. Ela parou no meio do corredor, respirando fundo o ar gelado da noite e passando as mãos pela testa, escorrendo os dedos por seus fios soltos até que ficassem embolados nos cachos e ela fosse obrigada a soltá-los. Ela queria sumir.

\- _Granger..._ – uma voz veio de aparente lugar algum, assustando a menina e fazendo com que levasse uma das mãos ao peito. Um riso baixo foi audível no escuro, e ela tinha quase certeza a quem pertencia aquela risada debochada – _Está fugindo do quê, com tanto desespero? Se olhou no espelho, por acaso?_

Como esperava, das sombras surgiu a intragável figura de Draco Malfoy, o que só fez que ela grunhisse em desaprovação, fechando os olhos com força, na esperança que o platinado sumisse caso ela desejasse muito. Percebeu, assim que ergueu as pálpebras, que seu desejo não era suficiente para afastá-lo, ainda não. Portanto, suspirou longamente, retirando a mão do coração, que já se acalmara do susto, e lançando ao rapaz um sorriso profundamente regado com escárnio, ignorando o comentário maldoso – _Na verdade, estou fugindo de péssimas companhias como você, Malfoy. Então, se me der licença..._

Ela fez menção de continuar sua caminhada para lugar nenhum, para qualquer lugar que _ele_ não estivesse, mas foi inútil. Em segundos a figura alva e cheia de ângulos estava ao seu lado, ainda com o maldito sorriso debochado na face, olhos cinzentos iluminados pela fraca luz da noite. Ele parecia se fundir à escuridão, dando-lhe um ar fantasmagórico. Hermione sentia arrepios ao vê-lo assim, e preferia estar o mais longe possível – _O que foi, Granger, cansou de ouvir seus amiguinhos falando sobre as garotas que beijam? Ou ficou triste por que não te incluíram nas apostas? Devia falar para eles serem mais discretos, a escola toda já está sabendo do que fazem. Você gostaria de beijar algum deles, huh? Santo Potter ou Wizzel? Qual te agrada mais?_

Hermione trincou os dentes, fechando as mãos ao lado do corpo em dois punhos firmes. Ela já havia dado um soco em Draco Malfoy uma vez, dar outro seria tão gratificante... No entanto, suas bochechas coradas a traíram tão impetuosamente que fizeram o loiro rir, friamente, ao seu lado. Ele estava tão perto que sentia a respiração quente em seu pescoço, alarmando-a. Estavam sozinhos num corredor escuro, beirando a meia noite. Se a situação pudesse ficar mais desfavorável, ela duvidava – _Ah... então a sangue ruim quer_ _ **mesmo**_ _beijar um dos amiguinhos? –_ ele provocou ainda mais, suas palavras roucas e ácidas escorrendo dos lábios quentes até a pele descoberta da morena, que arrepiou. Não queria ficar arrepiada, mas não tinha culpa. Aquele era seu ponto sensível, e lá estava Malfoy, destilando seu veneno sobre ele. Ainda com os dentes trincados, ela conseguiu juntar um pouco de autocontrole, além de recolher seu ego imensamente ferido do chão, e responder.

\- _Não é questão de querer beijar algum deles, Malfoy. É questão de..._ – antes que pudesse notar, percebeu que não tinha palavras para completar a frase, e aquilo a desesperou. Arregalou os olhos para o escuro, martirizando-se pelo momento em que decidira tentar manter uma conversa ao menos ligeiramente civilizada com a criatura, praguejando baixinho alguma coisa sobre sonserinos idiotas. Draco riu, aproximando-se o máximo que podia sem tocá-la, e Hermione sentiu-se tão profundamente invadida que não conseguiu reagir, prendendo a respiração. O pior era que ela sabia, com todas as forças possíveis, que era sim questão de querer beijar um deles. Um ruivo cheio de sardas, para ser sincera, mas não admitiria isso em voz alta nem para ela, imagine para um maluco como Malfoy.

\- _É questão de?..._ – zombou o mais novo, passando a língua pelos lábios finos. O cheiro de Hermione começava a invadir suas narinas, algo como lenha queimando e pinheiros; não era de todo desprezível, mas nem de longe o melhor que tinha sentido. Ele sentiu o momento em que ela se retesou, como se esperasse que ele fosse tocar uma sujeitinha imunda como ela, e quase riu outra vez com aquela possibilidade, mas algo o impediu. Ela não retrucou, não disse que estava perdendo o juízo, então era verdade mesmo? Ela queria um daqueles dois desclassificados? Malfoy estalou a língua com gosto, o barulho agudo ecoando pelo corredor longamente. Algo dentro de seu peito acendeu dolorosamente – _Sabe de uma coisa, Granger? Eu entendo que sua inferioridade faz com que queira um dos dois ignorantes, mas devia procurar coisa melhor... Eu aposto que beijo melhor do que qualquer um dos dois ignóbeis._

O loiro não soube de onde aquelas palavras vieram, de onde o ódio por descobrir que Hermione, de fato, queria o vestes de segunda mão surgiu, mas atropelaram sua racionalidade e saíram sem pedir licença, deixando ambos estáticos. As respirações eram quase inaudíveis, embora os pulmões pesassem no peito, corações que não sabiam se aceleravam ou paravam em choque. Entreabrindo os lábios secos, a grifinória disse, em um sussurro, as duas palavras que tanto ouvira os amigos falarem durante aquela semana. Ela sentia a indignação tomar conta de cada uma das suas veias – _Eu duvido._

Por um instante nada fizeram, apenas prosseguiram com a rigidez na qual se encontravam, processando o que tinham acabado de dizer e escutar. Hermione continuava encarando o vazio, e Draco, por sua vez, encarava a pele fina da morena ao seu lado, percebendo com nitidez a veia que pulsava em seu pescoço. E, naquele momento, os dois pensaram que não aconteceria nada, que dariam meia volta e retornariam ao caminho para o qual estavam indo, mas não foi bem isso o que aconteceu.

As mãos do Malfoy, agindo por impulso, contornaram a cintura de Hermione, virando-a para ele e prensando-a contra a parede, que não estava tão distante assim. Suas palmas sentiam o calor atravessar os tecidos, e logo seu tronco chocou-se com o dela em um movimento descoordenado e levemente doloroso para ambos. Nenhum dos dois soltou um único murmúrio que fosse, no entanto. Sem perceber, a morena colocou os dedos sobre o peito do rapaz, sentindo a aspereza de sua capa. Os dois estavam mais perto do que Hermione já estivera de qualquer pessoa depois que, furtivamente, beijara Viktor Krum no ano anterior, e não negaria que tremia levemente por causa disso. Já Draco não sabia muito bem o que fazer, estando assim tão próximo a sangue ruim. Não sabia agir, sequer esperava que fosse chegar àquele ponto, e não lembrava ao certo de como se colocara naquela situação, para início de conversa.

\- _Não vai me beijar, Malfoy? Não é superior a tudo e todos?_ – sussurrou a morena, erguendo os olhos para que se encontrassem aos dele. O loiro não era tão mais alto que ela, mas ainda tinha de abaixar o olhar para vê-la, e talvez fosse aquela provocação, ou o hálito quente que chegou ao seu queixo e pescoço, ou até mesmo as mãos que apertaram ainda mais a cintura alheia, mas foi capaz de fechar os olhos, inspirar uma confiança que não tinha e chocar seus lábios contra os da Granger.

De início não fez nada, apenas prensou a boca contra a dela, tentando controlar seu repúdio, sua vontade de sair correndo, mas logo se lembrou do que dissera: que seu beijo era melhor do que qualquer outro. Praguejou dentro da própria mente por conta daquelas palavras não pensadas, mas seu orgulho não permitia que elas fossem descumpridas, então fez o que pôde. Um de seus braços circundou a cintura de Hermione, trazendo-a mais para perto, e o outro levantou-se para segurar o rosto da menina, seu polegar firmemente posicionado no queixo dela, acariciando de leve os lábios que acabara de deixar para pegar fôlego e garantir que ele fosse, como sempre, o melhor.

Sem preocupar-se com o fato da menina ter ou não tomado ar, colou seus lábios outra vez, deixando que sua língua passasse pelo inferior da morena, que, surpresa, tentou se desvencilhar, mas Draco não permitiu. Com um sorriso e olhos bem cerrados – não queria ver o que estava fazendo – beijou-a com mais intensidade, deixando que suas bocas fundissem. No momento em que viu-se totalmente emparelhado à Granger, escutou-a suspirar com languidez, e apenas isso já seria impulso suficiente para continuar.

A menina passou os braços ao redor do pescoço do companheiro, recobrando-se do choque que acabara de passar pelo seu corpo e tentando se aproveitar da situação. Seus olhos, que se arregalaram com o susto, voltaram a fechar, e ela não mais conseguia vislumbrar a nuca e os fios de platina do Malfoy, mas podia senti-los escorrendo por seus dedos enquanto sua língua ousava encontrar com a dele em um beijo acalorado. Os dois pareciam brigar pelo controle, e Hermione odiava admitir, mas o rapaz estava ganhando descaradamente, provocando-a com a força de seus braços, puxando-a mais para si ao mesmo tempo em que a prensava com mais força contra a parede. Ela sentia que todo seu corpo era contornado por ele, por sua sombria brancura.

Draco mordiscou o lábio inferior da menina, deleitando-se com a forma como ela se agitou abaixo dele. Sua boca logo arrumou um modo de beijá-la com mais intensidade, encontrando espaço onde não tinha, reclamando cada parte daquela outra como sua, suas mãos fechando-se contra o cabelo feito por cachos escuros e contra a blusa azulada que a menina tinha sobre as curvas. Seus lábios estavam totalmente encobertos pelos de Hermione quando, de repente, pareceu se dar conta do que fazia, e a soltou de súbito, dando um passo para trás. A garota soltou uma exclamação de surpresa, levando uma das mãos até a boca inchada e arregalando os olhos castanhos. Suas pernas tremiam tanto que ela julgava ser incapaz de voltar até sua sala comunal naquela situação.

Malfoy, por sua fez, usou do polegar para limpar os lábios de forma displicente, encarando-a durante todo o processo. Sua respiração era falha, e o coração, acelerado, mas havia algo de triunfante em ver Granger, a tão poderosa sabe-tudo, sem palavras para ele, tão indefesa a sua frente. Um sorriso cruel passou por seu rosto, iluminado pela noite e regado por sombras que vinham de todos os cantos. Ele bufou, parecendo se divertir com tudo aquilo. Suas palavras eram fracas e cortadas pela respiração entrecortada – _Espero ter tirado suas dúvidas, Granger. Passe bem._ – murmurou ele, dando meia volta e começando a se afastar. Hermione continuou pregada onde estava, recostada à parede como se ela fosse a única coisa que a impedisse de cair. No meio do caminho, Draco parou, virando-se de perfil para observar a situação da menina e completar, com total desdém – _E pode falar para seus amigos que eu duvido que eles serão, algum dia, capazes de fazer o que eu fiz._

E assim saiu Draco Malfoy, radiante porque, finalmente, tinha ganhado do santo Potter e do imbecil ruivo, deixando Hermione Granger sozinha para se recompor. A menina continuou arfando por um tempo, e, como se ligada no automático, começou seu caminho até a torre da Grifinória, recuperando seus movimentos no caminho. Ainda não tinha entendido o que ocorrera, e, pela primeira vez na vida, não queria pensar no assunto. Tinha beijado Draco Malfoy, e pior, tinha gostado, _adorado_. Ela queria beijá-lo de novo, mas não, nunca faria aquilo outra vez. Tinha sido pura insanidade, ao menos era do que tentava se convencer quando balbuciou a senha para entrar na sala comunal, subindo os poucos degraus aos tropeços. Assim que a luz invadiu seu campo de visão, ela levou uma das mãos aos olhos para se acostumar com a claridade, e qual não foi sua surpresa ao ver que o par de amigos continuava na mesma posição na qual tinha os deixado. Ela suspirou.

\- _Ei, Mione!_ – começou Harry, sorrindo de orelha a orelha e parecendo não notar o que tinha acontecido. Nem ele nem Ron, o que trouxe um rubor de ódio e vergonha ao rosto da menina. O ruivo parecia muito concentrado em tirar alguma coisa gosmenta de um papiro, e ela esperava que não fosse àquele que estivera corrigindo antes de sair – _Estávamos discutindo, de quem você duvida mais?_

Ela sabia sobre o que eles estavam falando. Sabia qual era a resposta que queriam, mas, ao se lembrar do que acabara de ocorrer, e constatar que a coisa gosmenta estava, sim, no papiro que acabara de corrigir, tudo o que Hermione conseguiu fazer foi guinchar de raiva e sibilar da forma mais cruel que conseguiu – _Eu duvido que vocês dois, algum dia, deixarão de ser tão idiotas. Eu duvido._ – e, dizendo isso, parecendo desistir de tudo, subiu a passos largos para seu quarto, porque estava, de fato, cansada de tudo aquilo. Ela queria dormir, descansar, e não ter que duvidar de nada. Ao menos de uma coisa, podia ter certeza: nem Ron, nem Harry, nem qualquer outro, seriam capazes de fazer com que ela se sentisse da forma que fez Draco. Quando fechou os olhos para dormir, ou tentar, ficou se perguntando se tudo o que acontecera não seria impossível. Ela corrigiu, mentalmente: não. Tudo fora ligeiramente... _"impulsível"._


End file.
